


прошу, прошу, дай мне то, что я хочу

by Varfolomeeva



Series: the luck I've had (Перевод на русский) [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alpha Marinette, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Confusion, Demisexual Marinette, F/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Adrien, Pheromones, Pining, getting the ladybugs and the bees talk from your kwami for zero fun and absolutely no profit, mentions of mpreg, secret identity issues, Альфа Маринетт, Омега Адриан, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Тайна личности, Течка/Гон, Феромоны, омегаверс
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 16:38:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17124929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varfolomeeva/pseuds/Varfolomeeva
Summary: — Ты не первая Ледибаг, с которой это произошло, — сочувственно говорит Тикки, гладя ее по голове. Маринетт приятно, но положение оставалось шатким, так что Тикки надо постараться, чтобы успокоить девушку.— Я понюхала его, Тикки! — вскидывая голову, визгливо оповещает та квами. — Именно понюхала! Сунула нос ему в шею!





	прошу, прошу, дай мне то, что я хочу

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [please, please, let me get what I want](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8523547) by [thescuttlebugg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thescuttlebugg/pseuds/thescuttlebugg). 



— Все нормально, Маринетт! — Тикки принимается спасать ситуацию еще в процессе высвобождения из Камня Чудес. Маринетт же со всей возможной неуклюжестью плюхается в свое кресло.  
  
— О, нет, это совсем _не нормально_ , — стонет она, хватаясь за голову, и соскальзывает со стула под стол. Она хочет забиться в угол и сгорать там со стыда в компании тканей, выкроек и проектов особо-секси-нарядов для Адриана, которые никогда не увидят этот свет. Маринетт готова _умереть_ от неловкости и смущения. Такого с ней еще не было.  
  
— Ты не первая Ледибаг, с которой это произошло, — сочувственно говорит Тикки, гладя ее по голове. Маринетт приятно, но положение все так же осталось шатким, так что Тикки надо постараться, чтобы успокоить девушку.  
  
— Я понюхала его, Тикки! — вскидывая голову, визгливо оповещает та квами. — Именно понюхала! _Сунула нос ему в шею!_  
  
— Ну, Кот весьма привлекательный омега, — все так же сочувственно отвечает Тикки таким тоном, будто прибыла из параллельной вселенной, где ее слова имеют смысл. Маринетт сдавленно воет.  
  
— Нет! Ни в жизнь! Он всегда такой ловелас, а это!.. _Это!.._ — она переходит на шипение и беспомощно машет руками в воздухе, едва ли не ударяясь локтем о стол. Слишком сложно осознать нужное количество «это», находясь под столом.  
  
— Ты о феромонах, да? —  Тикки опускается на один уровень глаз с подопечной. Видимо, еще рано умирать от смущения, думает Маринетт, пряча лицо в ладони. Худшее впереди.  
  
— Омеги ведь должны пахнуть, ну не знаю, _цветочками или сладостями_? — обессиленно говорит Маринетт. Нуар не пах ими даже близко, но она сама раньше никогда и не задумывалась о запахах. И не имела привычки внюхиваться в каждого встречного омегу.  
  
Как она сделала сегодня. Понюхала Кота. Прямо в шею. Уткнулась туда.  
  
Именно уткнулась, и Кот умолк на полуслове. А потом посмотрел на нее.  
  
И покраснел.  
  
Сегодня. Маринетт Дюпен-Чен, защитница Парижа, наткнулась на грань, пересекая которую обнаруживается, что у Кота Нуара есть стыд. И нет, умереть никогда не поздно.  
  
— Он сам виноват, — говорит она, зарываясь пальцами в волосы. — Зачем он пришел _накануне течки_? _Кто_ вообще так делает?!  
  
— Нехорошо так говорить, — Тикки хмурится. — Напала акума. А Кот Нуар ничего не может поделать с запахом. А особенно ничего не может поделать с тобой.  
  
— Но он все равно причастен! — отбивает Маринетт. Тикки хмурится сильнее.  
  
—  _Маринетт_ , — с ноткой неодобрения тянет она. Но большего и не требуется.  
  
— Да знаю, — поникла девушка, опуская руки на колени. Она не это имела в виду. И не должна была _так_ говорить. — Я просто… Я никогда не чувствовала феромоны перед течкой. Они… Они…  
  
— Да, — понимающе говорит Тикки, — я понимаю, Мари.  
  
Ну, хоть _кто-то_ понимает, потому что Маринетт ничего не поняла.  
  
Маринетт не была той, у кого сносило крышу от запаха омеги. Она никак не реагировала на Нино, даже когда тот буквально благоухал. То же касалось и Аликс, Натаниэля, Джулеки… да и вообще всех знакомых ей омег. Феромоны не туманили ей разум, как Киму, который принимался красоваться перед омегами. Или Роуз, которая из самых чистых помыслов пыталась окружить их заботой. Или Хлое, которая становилась просто невыносимой ровно за неделю до течки у Адриана. Который, к счастью, предпочитал скрываться на это время дома. Даже Алья начинала проявлять какую-то гиперопеку. У Нино и Адриана течка начиналась практически одновременно, и в последний раз Алья купила им на обед двойные порции, заставила прочитать по шесть страниц Ледиблога и дважды порывалась вступить в драку с Хлоей.  
  
Маринетт не относилась ни к одному типу альф. Она не рисовалась, не суетилась, никого не терроризировала и ни на кого не наседала с гиперопекой. Она оставалась в здравом уме, вела себя преспокойнее слона и относилась к омегам одинаково хорошо — неважно, была у них течка или нет.  
  
Это касалось и Адриана.  
  
…Почти.  
  
Когда у него начиналась течка; когда он начинал пахнуть, как сахарное тёплое печенье, словно только что из духовки, будто он жил в пекарне, будто он был ее…  
  
Но это же Адриан. Добрый, скромный Адриан — пример идеального омеги. А Кот Нуар — тупоголовый идиот со своим неуместным флиртом. Который обязательно _по-дурацки шутканет_ , если они встретятся. И… слава богу, думает Маринетт, просто слава богу, что они не знакомы, потому что она не знает, что бы делала с Адрианом Агрестом и Котом Нуаром, находящимися в одной комнате. И пахнущими печеньем и лунным светом.  
  
Потому что Кот Нуар пах как лунный свет.  
  
Если бы лунный свет мог пахнуть, то для Мари он пах бы прохладой, свежим ночным воздухом, прогулками под покровом ночи, пустыми тротуарами, незнакомыми уголками города, чем-то ночным, металлическим и _свободным_. Запах Адриана ни единой ноткой не походил на запах Кота.  
  
Адриан пах так, будто вышел из ее _дома._ Нуар будто бродячий кот гулял по аллее за ним. А вместе они…  
  
Кровь громко стучала у Мари в ушах. Дыхание участилось. Ей стало жарко, слишком, _слишком…_ Ей будто тесно в собственном теле.  
  
— Тикки, — чтобы успокоиться, она крутит в пальцах обрывок ткани. — Он пахнет так… _так…_ — она умолкает, не зная, как это описать. Да и сможет ли она вообще подобрать правильные слова?  
  
— Я понимаю, Маринетт.  
  
—  _Как?_ — Маринетт уже собрала разбросанные обрывки ткани и набросков и прижала их к груди — бессмысленно и бесцельно — просто чтобы взять себя в руки. — Ты не _альфа_ , ты не можешь _понять._  
  
— Плагг всегда так пахнет для меня, Маринетт, — говорит Тикки. Маринетт… замирает.  
  
— Кто? — медленно переспрашивает она.  
  
— Черный Кот, — взгляд Тикки невозможно прочесть. — Моя пара. Она всегда так для меня пахнет.  
  
Маринетт сжимает кипу тканей и бумаги. Бумага мнется, а забытая в кипе кнопка впивается девушке в палец. Тикки все так же на нее смотрит, и Маринетт до сих пор не может ее понять.  
  
— Всегда? — спустя секунды выдавливает она.  
  
— Всегда, — кивает Тикки. — Всегда, когда мы не в спячке.  
  
— Так Кот Нуар _поэтому_ так для меня пахнет… — облегченно говорит Маринетт, но Тикки вздыхает, и она не договаривает.  
  
— Нет, — качает головой квами. — И да.  
  
— Я не… я не понимаю, — неуверенно говорит Маринетт. Это не имеет смысла. Кот Нуар так пахнет для нее из-за Тикки и ее пары или нет?  
  
— Это не из-за нас с Плаггом, — говорит Тикки. — Но это происходит по той же самой _причине_ , что и у нас.  
  
— Плагг — твоя… пара, — Маринетт морщится. Она снова укололась о кнопку.  
  
— Плагг значит для меня куда больше, Маринетт, — мягко говорит Тикки, словно передает ей что-то… большое и странное и… _хрупкое._ Мари не уверена, выдержит ли она это, чем бы то ни было. — Но можем начать с этого, да.  
  
— О, — откликается девушка, не в силах больше ничего сказать.  
  
Сейчас у Кота течка в самом разгаре, где-то внутри мелькает мысль, и Маринетт снова перебирает ткань в руках. Его жилище наверняка пропиталось запахом ночного воздуха под луной, запахом полуночного мрака.  
  
Как бездомный, одиноко скитающийся, думает Маринетт, и что-то в груди… _сжимается._  
  
У самой Маринетт гон был всего пару-тройку раз. Да и то _неполноценных._ И отец, и учитель на уроках полового воспитания говорили, что когда она станет старше, они усилятся, и игнорировать их будет тяжелее. Но до этого еще несколько лет. Сейчас во время гона Маринетт хотелось только шить всю ночь напролет, или бегать по парижским крышам, или бросаться очертя голову в драку с акумой. Во время гона она никак не могла успокоиться и даже становилась немного жестокой. Но с этим можно было справиться.  
  
С омегами все по-другому. Она знала от мамы и из тех же уроков полового воспитания, что омеги их возраста во время течки не испытывают желания крушить все подряд. Они испытывают слабость и до боли хотят прикосновений. Они становятся эмоциональными, одинокими и чувствительными — во всех смыслах этого слова. Хотя Маринетт старалась об этом не думать.  
  
Во время последней битвы Кот наверняка уже чувствовал слабость. Наверняка его бросало в жар, наверняка обострились чувства. Маринетт тогда подумала, что он выглядит каким-то покрасневшим, да и глаза у него были ярче обычного. Хотя она заметила все это из-за его запаха. Наверняка ему было безумно трудно сражаться, но несмотря на это он не оставил ее ни на секунду.  
  
Он пах как лунный свет. Ночной воздух и уютная темнота. Металл ночи и свобода.  
  
И одиночество…  
  
— Тикки, — с трудом зовет Маринетт. Она не знает, куда деть руки. Она незаметно для себя успела отложить кипу ткани. — Тикки, как думаешь… Нуар сейчас ведь не один? Я имею в виду… если он один, Плагг же с ним?  
  
— Да, — Тикки садится девушке на плечо. — Плагг будет с ним.  
  
— Хорошо, — говорит Маринетт, стараясь не… не…  
  
Ей хочется быть с ним. Он ее напарник. Они сражаются бок о бок, он всегда прикроет ей спину, он готов умереть за нее.  
  
Ей не стоило убегать. Нельзя было вот так бросать его, когда ему кто-то нужен.  
  
Ей нужно было что-то сделать. Хоть что-то. А не сбегать.  
  
Ей нужно быть там, где пахнет лунным светом, и обнимать его.  
  
— Ты не первая Ледибаг, с которой такое происходит, — говорит Тикки. — И он не первый Нуар, который проходит через подобное. С ним все будет хорошо, Маринетт.  
  
— Он не должен быть один, — откликается Маринетт, чувствуя себя такой… _предательницей._  
  
Нет, она и с Адрианом ничего вместе не делала, но и никогда не думала о других омегах так, как о нем. Он пах так, словно был ее парой. Он был тем, кого она мечтала иметь рядом с собой. Она мечтала, что Адриан станет ее парой, что понесет ее щенков, а не Нуар понесет ее… кого, _котят?_  
  
Он бы так и сказал. А потом бы рассмеялся. Хитро и сладко улыбнулся, приблизился и…  
  
Нет-нет. Маринетт верна Адриану, она его любит. Она не должна думать о Нуаре в таком ключе. Такие чувства не могут возникнуть только из-за того, что она надышалась его феромонами.  
  
Раньше же чувств не было.  
  
Она хотела пойти к нему. И не знала, как будет смотреть ему в глаза.  
  
Она даже не знала, к кому именно «нему».


End file.
